1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printer devices. In particular, the invention relates to the field of printers utilized as the output of the computer as well as to the field of print registration for such a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Record is made of a known automatic print gap adjusting mechanism utilized with the IBM 3211 printer. Known prior art patents made of record in this application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,437, 3,049,990 and 3,183,830. These patents are cited as being of interest since they relate to the art of print registration.
Previously known designs of printer gap adjusting mechanisms utilized with conventional impact printers have required operator intervention. Accordingly, it has been the practice in these known printer arrangements to require manual adjustments to compensate for varying forms and ribbon thicknesses. Manual adjusting of the print gap has not been entirely satisfactory for the fact that it is a time consuming operation and further for the fact that the operator may forget to make such necessary manual adjustments after inserting new forms or ribbon. When there is a failure to obtain a proper print gap clearance, the possibility of paper jams, character edge clipping and improper print registration becomes proximate. Therefore, it is with these shortcomings in mind that the instant automatic adjustment technique has been designed.